Season of Fireworks
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Revenge is all he knows and kept him alive. Until he met her.-Inspired by Witchangel's fic. OCxOC Side Pairing: SasuNaru
1. The Prince and his Princess

**Authors Note**: Hello, this new story is inspired by **witchangelxryosaku's **_'__Too close, yet Too Far' _the I'm not copying it but I just got an interesting ideas from it. ;) Please don't sue me!

'Flight 288 From Great Britain,London to Tokyo Narita Airport has arrived.' The announcer said over the intercom. At the gate, a raven haired boy with cobalt eyes and pale skin got out of the exit he is wearing his favorite cap. He went straight to get his baggage and his tennis bag. After that he walk towards the airport exit.

He, Shin Halstead thankfully landed to Japan without his step-father's minions trailing behind his tail. Well its not as if his 'father' is concern about him and his well-being. He only cares about his sister Mayu and their mother. He hates the guy, through his very core. He only married his mother because she is considered as a 'thropy wife' material. And that makes him angry even more to his step-father. Yes, he knows that he was not the real son of Michael Halstead the husband of his mother Naruto Uzumaki. He also knows that _Uchiha Sasuke _the top Tennis player of the world is his father. His mom is not aware of the fact that he knows about his father and how he loathed him.

Shin looked up, his glaring cobalt eyes fix on the billboared in front of him, the person in the picture is non-other than Uchiha Sasuke. Everytime he saw him on the commercial or on the TV he wanted to kill him he was the reason why his mother is crying, silently weeping every night. He is the reason why his mother Naruto Uzumaki is living a lie of happiness together with his so called family. Ever since he discovered the little secret his mom was keeping he promised himself _to take revenge _and _crush him_, his own father. Uchiha Sasuke. He give one last look to Sasuke's billboard before he decided that its time to go and find a place to stay.

**A**rriving at the train station he felt his throat dry, Shin looks around to find a vending machine. When he did he take out a few coins out of his wallet to buy a drink. After he inserting the coins to the vending machine a clank sound was heard he bend down to pick up his drink. He open the can and slowly drinks. Suddenly someone bump into him.

Aya has been roaming around the train station for hours. She still doesnt want to go home. She don't know why but she felt like roaming around doing nothing. She had to admit that culture shock is getting into her. She just arrived to Japan from New York for a month now but adapting to the new country is hard for her. After a month of staying in Japan she only made ONE friend. Yes, only one. She blamed herself for being shy. Maybe she gives her classmates a silent but wrong vibes that she is anti-social or something. So that's why they are intimidated by her presence. She sighed, She looks at her wristwatch its already past eight in the evening and she wasn't still at home. "_But, I still don't want to go home...Grand pa is not even there, Grand ma sure is busy to her work and still not even there Uncle Itachi is also not there and father is still on New York. I don't want to go home to a haunted Mansion!" _Aya said to herself, groaning. She decides to take a seat but when she turn around she bump into someone.

The Auburn haired girl bump into Shin while he was drinking. Because of the sudden movements the cold drink splattered on his shirt then they both fell to the floor. With the Auburn haired girl atop of him. Realizing their position, the girl moves to stand up. "AAHH! I'm so sorry!" She said and keep apologizing but the boy looks not interested she watch him as he pick up his cap and put it back on his head. The boy has raven hair and azure eyes she stared at him without even knowing that she was doing it. She watch him as he brushed the dirt on his clothes she realize that the boy in front of her resembles her father.

"Even you gawked at me like that I won't give you a chance to have a date with me." Shin said giving the girl a teasing smirk that would make all girls melt. Aya is surprise the boy knows how to speak english! Plus he has a brittish accent. Finally another normal human being added to her list of friend! BUT, after processing what he said to her. She automatically turn red in embarrassment and anger.

"Jerk! I only met you why would I want to have a date with you!" Aya said puffing her cheeks wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Hn." He only said brushing the dirt off his shirt.

"W- Well, t-to F-finish my b-business here I-I will replace your d-drink." Aya doesn't know why she stutter but when she felt the raven haired boy gaze towards her she felt concious. His gaze is making her blush, shiver and stutter. After a few minutes of thinking Shin agreed to her suggestion.

"Get on with it little girl." Shin said taking the lead hinting for the girl to follow him. His voice is cold but storng it was like talking to her father. Aya glared at his back, "Don't call me little girl! I am fourteen years old damn it!" She said fuming while following his bought two orange fanta from the vending machine and gave one to Shin. She furrowed her eyebrows, _"He didn't even say THANK YOU!" _She said to herself while looking at his back. _"Yes, he is good looking and looks cool but he is arrogant and has the tendency to be a playboy."_ Aya thought opening her soda to drink a few gulp. After he sip the last drop of his drink he walk at the opposite direction. She immediately stood up, "Anou, where are you going?" Aya bit her lip, why does she ask that all of the sudden! The boy has no responsibility to tell her where he would go or anything.

Shin pause to look at her, Aya immediately felt concious under his intense gaze towards her. He smirk, "Why you want to come with me." Shin said making the girl blush furiously.

"I-In your dreams pervert!" Aya stuttered blushing furiously. Damn she hate the smirk plastered on his face."_Damn, I need to rephrase what I said to him moments ago! He is arrogant, jerk a bastard and a pervert!" _Aya said furiously.

"I'm just going to throw this can away." Shin answered monotoriously while walking at the opposite direction. Leaving Aya alone.

"Wowowoow, look what do we have here at pretty little thing is left unattended." One of the guy said eying her with devilish grin on his face. Aya cringed, the two guys who looks like a MOBSTERS circled towards her like as if they want to eat her started to panic they are all alone inside the train station the last remaining people waiting for the train has left already. There is no other people besides her and those guys. And their driver is taking so long to fetch her.

"_What do I do what do I do? I don't want this please someone save me!"_ Aya said closing her eyes tightly praying in all her might that someone will come and save her. "How low picking up an unprotected girl." A voice said, Aya look up turns her head only to see the boy before. His cold azure orbs shows hostility towards the two highschool boys. "And who the hell are you? Her Knight in shining armor?" One of the guy said mocking at him. Shin sees them carrying a tennis bag. He smirk as he help Aya on her feet. For a moment their eyes met. Aya looks up to Shin when she feels that he gave her a squeeze in her hand like as if telling her its going be okay.

"Ne, you two both play tennis?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, what do you want boy?"

"Let's make a deal." Shin said with a smirk on his face. "Sempai will teach me how to play tennis and if I win the one set match then you will do anything I want you to do." Shin said.

"What an arrogant boy you are just going to humiliate yourself in front of your little girlfriend here." The second boy said.

"Hey! this pervert is not my boyfriend!" Aya butt in but it seems like they are not listening to her.

"Why? is senpai afraid that this boy would beat him." Shin said smugly.

"_Oh my god, what trouble He run in to?" _Aya thought gulping really hard.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. The New Student

Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing and giving this story a chance! This story has SasuNaru but they are the side pairing in this one. Hahaha If this story becomes popular even just bit. I will post the prequel of this story that will explain what happen why SasuNaru went off separate ways. =) Also special thanks to those who reviewed! _XxSilver-dragonnessxX Dark-Angel-Princess01 Mitsuki1313 The Ice MistressWitchangelxryosaku Lingo10 Kalsifer Snowy-naru08 Kirikao7 _Just so you know guys this story is inspired by Witchangel's Fic 'So Close, yet so far' and I got her permission yesterday to use some elements to her story but not all. I will always keep this story original. Haha if I copy someone else idea that would be undoubtful wrong!

...

"Sorry for getting you into trouble its all my fault." Aya said downcasted while they are walking to the nearest tennis court.

"Of course its your fault." Shin said, Aya frowned this guy is so blunt she's wondering how his mother raise him that made him like this. "By the way what is your name?" She asked while looking at the impassive guy beside her.

"Shin." He replied, Aya stop walking and blink she cup her chin with her right hand thinking suddenly. "Hmm. Shin your name means faithful right? you have a good name there, by the way my name is Aya." She shouted at his back while following him.

"Now, we are having a one set match but we forget to tell you kids we only play Doubles." The guy said with a grin while motioning to his friend. They exchange a look that two of them can only understand. Aya panic, _"Doubles? but I'm worst at Doubles! What should we do now huh Mister pervert!_" She thought, as she gave the boy beside her a worried glance. _"What the hell Shin looks calm while I'm panicking! What's wrong with this guy."_

"Sure." Shin said coldly while smirking.

"Are you out of your freaking mind! You agreed to play doubles with those guys? you don't even consult me! And for the record I don't even play Doubles." Aya said while fuming.

"So, it was still the same, we are still having a one set match in doubles with those morons." Shin said as he pointed his finger towards the two high school boys.

"Hey, we heard that! You cheeky brat you are too arrogant! Let's just see your crying face after we defeat you in doubles!." One of the guy said in anger.

"I like to see you try." Shin said with a cocky smirk, while Aya snorted. "_Too bold and arrogant_!" Aya thought while looking at Shin.

"Well Mister Oh-so-Great I think I need to tell you this again I am a very bad at doubles." She warned, she doesn't want this guy blame her later if they lose the match against their opponents.

"Fine, Just stay at the baseline, try to return it there and..." Shin having hiatus in his words. "And?" Aya pressed on raising her eyebrows.

"Don't trip on your own foot, I wouldn't be there to catch you again." Shin said with a smirk on his face. While Aya blushed furiously.

"O-Okay, I-I'll try." Aya stuttered as she shyly replied back while taking their respective position in court.

"One set match I'm going to serve." Aya announce as she tossed the green tennis ball high in the air and its it swiftly with her racquet. The ball went to the other side of the court. The pair over the other side of the court try to return it but surprisingly before the ball hits the ground, it didn't bounce but spins at the floor aiming it towards its victims face.

Its already Six-thirty in the morning and the annoying clock starts ringing to wake the occupant of the bed. The figure groaned and hug his pillow beside him. His head is aching and he still want to sleep. He then shifted, putting his hand over his forehead to cover his eyes from the morning sun. After a few minutes of rumbling curses under his breath he decided that if he doesn't want to be late he needs to start preparing for school. After doing his morning routine he went straight downstairs to go to school.

He climb down the bus as he arrived on his destination. Konoha Metropolitan Middle School. Before entering the gate he rearrange the tangles of his raven hair making it messy that made his looks more handsome. Then he put his cap on. As he pass by the crowd of students they started to whisper and murmur to themselves, especially the girls started to squeal and giggle over him much to his dismay.

**At Class 3-1, **A girlish squeal interrupted Aya from her train of thoughts she blinked before she realize that her bestfriend's face is just inches away from hers. "Aoi? What's wrong?" Aya asked to her friend that obviously has hearts decorated around her. Her bestfriend is obviously looks vibrant and happy. "Don't you know Aya? there is a new student they say he is so handsome!" Aoi exclaimed on her face her dreamy violet eyes shining.

Aya rolled her eyes, as she snorted, so what if that the new student is a boy and handsome? so freaking what!" She then rested her chin to her right fist turning her head to the window beside her. Not really caring to her bestfriend's news. Aoi pouted, "Aya, you have to listen he is so-" She was cut off short when the door of their classroom slide open automatically the students cease their conversation and move back to their seat. Their homeroom teacher entered the room without turning to them they watch as their he started to write a name on the board.

"So his name is Shin..oh what a cool name!" Aoi said dreamily. Aya at the mention of the familiar name looks in front of the classroom. "Okay class." The teacher started to get their attention. "Starting this day there is a new student joining our class. Halstead-kun come in and introduce yourself." As he said that Shin entered the room, Their girl classmates starts to giggle and squeal while the boys glared at the new comer.

Aya gasped, she knows this boy. "_So his full name is Shin Halstead maybe he is half Brittish and Japanese_." She thought as she unconciously blush furiously. His handsome face and his azure eyes is enough to make her heart hitch. She felt her face hot as their eyes met for a second. She could only take her breath back when he broke his gaze to hers.

"So, Halstead-kun, please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said. The whole class breath hitch in anticipation including Aya.

"Hi, I'm Shin Halstead, I'm from London and nice to meet you all and to you too Little girl." He said with a smirk while looking straight at Aya's hazel eyes making the girl blush furiously. This silent interaction between the two mades the whole class look at them.

Shin sighed for the third time he really hates it, why does he need to attend this student council meetings? He really want to sleep. He really want to kill those students who voted for him to be the student council president now thanks to them he is so tired and has lots of works to do. He snapped out of his thoughts when his table started to shake where his hands are resting. Yawning, he glared at the girl who interrupted his train of thoughts. Aya looked at Shinn while one of the student representative is giving them their class report. She noticed that he is looking so bored and sleepy. "_What the hell how come he acts like this! He should be a role model to our underclassmen but what is he doing!."_ She thought its undeniably that he doesn't want to be here.

"What." Shin said glaring up to the auburn haired girl this is the time he noticed that the room is empty and they are the only one whose still inside. He smirk as he decided to tease his vice president. "Why, Do you want to confess your love to me huh or do you want me to give you a kiss or does little Miss number two wants Mister number one's help her study." This made Aya blush in anger and embarrassment."Bastard! your hopeless Halstead-teme!" Aya said fuming in anger as she grab all her things running towards the door leaving the still smirking student council president. **"**_**I'm going to start to your daughter then to you and your family I will make your world upside down."**_He said brushing his raven locks.


	3. Trapped Heart

**Authors Note: Please read **every paragraph of this chapter! **Sasuke and Naruto **has their own scenes! And yeah, Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter I replied to all of your reviews and PM's so if you all have more questions don't be shy to ask me! I will gladly answer you all back. _And yeah, I Know I'm going too fast on Updating this story. But I have a purpose, I really want to update it every time I have a chance. I want to go to the plot line of this story that fulls of 'LOVE' Lol. You know what I mean. The Teenage Love and School life like having a boyfriend, enemies, Love rival, going to a fieldtrip and all._

Aya glared at Shin at the corner of her eyes, it was their math exam while their other classmates are burning their eyebrows because the exam is so hard this man acts as if it was easy for him. He keeps on rubbing his drowsy eyes and yawning. He always do that on every exams he took. But, He always passed the subject with flying colors. After lunch, the final rankings is posted at the bulittine board all of the students gather around it to look for their own scores.

"Aya look your score is 97.89." Aoi announce for her bestfriend, Aya lighten up her face. She passed the exam but still she's not satisfied with 97 percentage yes its ridiculous to think that a person who got this high percentage exam is not satisfied on their score. For Aya the reason is non-other than her rival Shin Halstead always got the top score. She narrowed her eyes to the name atop of hers.

**Rankings**

**1**. Halstead Shin- 97.99

**2**. Uchiha Aya- 97.89

"_Its so freaking unfair!." _ Shin is on the top position with only point 99 percent greater than her score close fight! She's always left rank number two to this guy that always sleeping the half of the day of the class. It was as if she was bound to be a second placer at every aspect they turn in as long as he study in the same school as hers.

...

Aya felt downcasted her shoulders slumped down this is the first time in very long years that her ranking in school scoring board has stayed in number two spot even how hard she study and sleep late every night just to make sure she'll get the perfect score in the exams she always end up on number two spot.

"Uchiha-Ojousama we've arrive." Aya snapped out of her thoughts she don't even know that they arrived at their house. She sighed before opening the door beside her, climbing down the car. Aya decided if she really want to surpass Shin she needs more time in studying. She will do whatever it takes to take back her number one position. The auburn haired girl is deep in thought that she did not even notice that someone is in front of her without looking she collide to someone else's hard chest. Making her fall on her butt.

"Itai." Aya wince in pain.

"Sorry, are you okay Aya." the cold but husky voice said making Aya's hazel eyes widen she knows that voice. She look up only to see his father.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Such a clumsy girl." Aya blush in embarrassment at the comment while accepting her father's hand to help her stand up.

...

**London, ****at the Halstead Mansion** halls are quiet and darkness illuminates every four corners of the house. At the master bedroom a blonde haired girl with sapphire eyes and tan skin seating by the windowstill watching the rain outside. The aura of the place is gloomy and it was as if the sky is crying with her. She hug herself, first she lost her one true love then now she lost the one and only treasure that always made her remember about the guy she can only love all over again.

Tears streaming down her tan skin, "_I waited for you but why you did this to me.." _ Naruto said hugging her knees close to her chest burying her face on it. _"Sasuke, I still love you."_

...

A week has passed since their encounter at the train station. And ever since that day they started to compete with each other or so she thought. Everyday she will start their verbal-teasing each other argument but the end of the day she always lost. Especially when Shin tease her for being number two. "_Do I seems to care Miss number two." _they are the most fatal words. These arguments seems to amuse their classmates some says they look like an old married couple.

After classes are finish, Aya accompanied her friend Aoi to watch the Men's tennis practice there they saw the eight members of the team. And one of them is Shin. They are currently running laps around the court Aya silently watch him in her surprise Shin turns his head towards her direction seeing her eyes is set on him. With that he gave her a smirk. Making her blush. Over the weeks she watched him play. And those days she started to realize that Shin style in tennis is the same as her father who got back again in New York after his two days off. Her father promise her that he will come back as soon as the ATP cup is finish so they can celebrate uncle Itachi's birthday.

"Ne, I don't know that you like watching me from afar Miss Number two." Shin said while wiping his sweaty face with his towel. Aya did not know that they already finished doing their laps. She open her mouth to argue. "Shut up! who says I'm watching you FYI, I'm here because my Aoi wants me to accompany her." Aya said, in her surprise she did not stutter but her blush is obvious.

Shin chuckled, "Perhaps, a simple kiss can distract you right?" Aya blushed furiously after hearing his remark.

_**"She's easy to tease.."**_

"Y-You wouldn't dare do that! or I will punch you Shin-teme!" Aya said aware that her face is burning in red. "Miss number two that is so moody, stutters a lot and blush a lot." Shin said as he close the gap between them.

"W-What A-Are you doing! You pervert!" Aya said blushing furiously she slowly step backwards as Shin walk forwards towards her she continue to walk backwards until her back meets the fence. Aya gulped really hard as she could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage so hard. Her breath hitched as Shin close the gap between them, their noses almost touching his hands trapping her body against the fence.

Shin smirk as he bend down dangerously low to her making her face heat up, she cursed herself for blushing but she can't help it. She close her eyes tightly as his lips dangerously close to hers but at her outmost dismay. The kiss did not happen. He bend down to whisper on her ear.

"_Miss number two the school festival is getting nearer tell the student council to talk to the class representatives tomorrow 8AM sharp then after that report to my office." _Shin whispered to her ear in deep husky tone on his voice. Making her shiver with that Shin walk away casually as if nothing happen. As he turn his back on Aya, he smirk knowing that he already _caught _Uchiha Sasuke's daughter.

Aya gulped, well aware that she was blushing furiously and her heart dancing widely against her chest as if she just run a marathon. She clutched the hem of her blouse.

"_What is this feelings?"_

..

**The day has come for Sasuke Uchiha**, the day that he would go back to his hometown. To the place he tried to forget to the place where he left his true love and lost it. He lean at his chair looking up at the ceiling of the airplane. Even fourteen years has passed he could still remember the memories he spent together with Naruto. "_Where are you Naruto? Why did you leave me? Didn't I promise that I will come back for you." _ Sasuke thought as tears streaming down his pale skin.

TBC

Yay! Finish already! Please leave a review!


	4. Bitter Sweet Romance

Its already late twelve o'clock but Aya can't sleep whenever she try to close his eyes she could still remember what happened ealier this afternoon. His hot breath lingered on her skin making her whole body shiver. She blushed furiously, "What is happening to me?.." She asked herself pulling the strands of her hair in order to forget what happen but its no use. The more she continue to convince herself that Shin was just teasing her. Aya pull her auburn hair she probably looks nuts to anyone who walked in on her but she couldn't help it. "Ah- for god sakes that guy has a reputation of being a playboy!" Or so that's what she thought.

That morning, the maidservants and the head butler welcomed their visitor "Oh, Welcome back Young Master Sasuke." The butler greeted Sasuke as he enter the manor. The maidservants grab his luggage and his Tennis bags and equipments. The raven haired man look around him and exhale the air inside the mansion. Its been fourteen years since he step his foot inside this house. And it did not change it stays the same when he left. He is back at their house but he cannot call him a home.

"Where is Aya Hiromu-san?" Sasuke asked as he take a seat on the couch in the living room he was tired but has contented smile plastered on his face. "Oh, Young Lady Aya went to her school early Young Master. Do you want to eat a late breakfast sir? I will prepare you the table if you like." The butler said.

Sasuke shook his head, "Ah no need I just want to sleep my head is aching. Can you just prepare my room." he said leaning his back on the couch while putting his right arm over his aching forehead. Jetlog sucks. As he about to close his eyes to get some nap someone entered the room.

"Sasuke welcome back home." Sasuke removed his arm over his head to see the newcomer. The two Uchiha's stared at each other for a while before Sasuke stood up to greet his brother. Its been awhile since they saw each other for awhile now they got both busy when Itachi accepted the offer of his father to be the general manager of their company while he start to join and play at US open.

"How was my little brother its been two years since we saw each other." Itachi said starting the conversation. This will be their first conversation over two years. "I'm fine just tired of all the practice and all the running." Sasuke said yawning while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Sasuke I have a news for you." Itachi said making Sasuke turned to look at him. His older brother's voice told him he is dead serious. "What is it?" Sasuke asked his exhaustion completely forgotten.

"_I saw Naruto_." Itachi said making Sasuke's obsidian eyes widen.

"Since our school is having a school festival this coming the whole student body wants to propose something to the council. We propose that instead of having the same old festival we should go to a place where the students and teachers could unwind but also could celebrate the essense of companionship..." Shin yawn at the fifth time already while cursing under his breath its been hours since this meeting started but its already ten o'clock and its still not finish. He rested his chin on his right fist in boredom. He is now planning the slowly but painful death of those student who voted him to be a president of this freaking and boring student council. And why is that Vice president of his is not on the meeting to suffer with him.

"Its so unfair!" Shin cannot believe himself did he just whine those words inside his head. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name, he looked up to glare to that person who disturb him from a secret meeting on his head. "What." he said exasperatedly while glaring up to a guy that he could recall that he was one of the class representatives.

"Please think about it Mister President." Shin sighed before standing up the sudden action gains the attention of the other class representatives. He give them an annoyed look, "Yes, I will think about it now the meeting is over all of you can leave now so I could think." He said dismissing the boring meeting. Finally the student council has ended. Shin grab his bag under his table and starts to leave the room. He walk towards the door and yawns. The hallway is empty surely the other students are inside their respective classes.

"Ah, Shin-teme!" Shin heard Aya getting his attention.

He turn around with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" He said as he yawns again. "Are you free this weekend?" Aya said with a smile on her face. Shin look at the auburn haired girl as if she grown another head. Aya frown at the lack of reaction from Shin,

"Hey, I'm asking you! Don't just ignore me Shin-teme." Aya said proud that she did not stutter. After a few minutes of processing what she just told him a smirk slowly plastered on his face. "No." He replied smugly.

"Why? Does Miss number two wants Mister number one to have a date with her." Shin said smirking down at Aya who was instantly blushing furiously on his teasing remark.

"O-Of course NOT! W-Who wants to date a conceited bastard like you Shin-teme!" Aya said stuttering still blushing. "_Damn, what's happening to you Aya this is not you at all!" _She thought.

"I think every girl in this school does." Shin said grinning at her. "Excluding me! seriously I can't see why they like you." She said trying not to stutter. Shin looks amuse at their conversation. He knew to himself that he was just teasing her but at the back of his mind telling him its otherwise. "So tell me why does Miss Uchiha wants to know the appointment of this Mister Halstead."

Aya's face lighten up, oblivious about the sudden change of Shin's tone on his voice, "Ah- that well your secretary told me about the meeting. And I also heard all the centiments of the student body. So if you are free this weekend I just want us to meet and talk about their out of town school trip to celebrate the festival-" She doesnt have the chance to continue what she was saying when suddenly she found her back against the wall with Shin's hand pinning her back down.

"W-What the- what do you think your doing Shin-teme!" Aya demanded as she continue to stutter blushing under his gaze. Thankfully there is no students loitering on the hallway this time or else she don't know what consequences is going to happen if someone saw them like this.

Shin smirk his cobalt eyes gazing towards her hazel eyes, "Are you starting to like me now?" He asked to the shock auburn haired girl. Aya can't find a words to say, everytime she want to talk her throat felt so dry. Her heart started to beat against her chest so hard that she's sure that she could have a heart attack anytime.

_"What is he thinking!" _Aya thought as Shin bend down towards her dangerously low. As he bend down continuesly the only sound she could hear is her heart pounding against her chest.

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

"Should we go on a date then?" Shin said his voice is velvet and deep. Leaning awfully close on her. Before he could close the distance of their lips Aya push him off her.

"What the hell do you think your doing huh!" Aya said glaring at the raven haired boy. Surprisingly, Shin gave out a laugh making her think he was crazy.

"And why are you laughing!" Aya said she could feel anger building up inside her. "It was just a joke you don't need to be so work up." Shin said but this only made the situation a whole lot worse. Tears building up on her hazel eyes seeing this made Shin stop laughing.

"What's wrong Miss number 2? Are yo-" before Shin could complete his words he felt a sting on his cheeks. Aya slapped him.

"YOUR THE WORSE! I HATE YOU SHIN!" Aya shouted then run as fast as she could leaving the stunned raven behind.

_**Why are you like this? I hate you I hate you I hate you! Why your doing this to me? Why your always teasing me like this.. Why did you let me fall in love with you!"**_

**TBC**


	5. Unrequited Love

**Authors Note: **Sorry Witch Angel for making you feel bad! I felt bad too =(

So anyway starting this chapter. It will be original**. Please read every paragraph of this chapter please DONT SKIP! AND YEAH READ THE SNEAK PEAK AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER! =)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NARUTO the plot is inspired by WitchAngel's fic. But all in all this story is from my Original Ideas.

Directions: _Italics- flashback_

* * *

**"When you love you expect nothing in return."**

**-Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Unrequited Love

* * *

It's been a week since Aya started to avoid Shin whether they are inside the same room or in the student council meeting she refuse to look on his eyes. Because, she is afraid if she do she'll definitely lose her control and fall in love to him even more. Being in love is a wonderful feeling but somehow her situation is different. _"I must be the only one who's in love with him. He just like to tease me but the stupid me fall for it. What should I do?" _She thought helplessly clenching her fist underneath her desk.

Aya look at Shin at the corner of her eyes, he looks like he is not affected of what happened between them that day at all. It was as if she is the only one having this weird feeling.

_**"Is this what they called unrequited love?"**_

**_

* * *

_**

At the winery hall and villa, Aya gave all the instruction papers on all the group of students on the line from the student council president. It was decided that instead of having a school festival they will go to a villa to celebrate the festival for the next two weeks. Every students are divided into two houses and those houses has rules and merit points.

"Okay, listen up guys." As the students heard her voice they cease their excited and happy conversation to listen to what their student council vice president about to say. Aya cleared her throat before proceeding to her announcement. "So I will explain the one and only rules that all of you are going to follow until the end of this trip. So, anyone who will be caught together during the curfew hours and lights off hours will be punished. We don't want any trouble do we guys?"

"Eh, what if-" One of the student said trying to protest on the rules but someone cut him off. "That is the rules no one could break it. If someone is against it. Is free to leave." Shin said with authoritative tone on his voice. Its obvious that their Student Council President is pissed and if he is on the foul mood no one dare to defy his orders well except for his vice president.

"Now, go to your own dorms with your dormmate quickly put away your clothes and after that prepare yourself for dinner. All of you should be at the hotel restaurant lobby seven o'clock sharp or else no dinenr for all of you. Is that clear." After his stern announcement he ordered all the students to go on their respective houses as the students disperse Aya decided to go to her room but when she was about to go a hand grab her arm from behind pulling her back down.

Aya doesn't have to guess who it is she looked away refusing to look on Shin's eyes as her heart hammering against her chest. "Why are you avoiding me." Shin said its not a question its a demand as he clutched on Aya's arm demanding her to answer him. His raven bangs covering his eyes.

Aya force a chuckle before answering, "I-I'm not avoiding you." She said nervously she mentally scolded herself those words came to be stutter its obvious that she's lying but hopefully Shin take her lie so they could go on separate ways now.

"I'm not dumb to believe you **Aya**." Shin said his voice is mix of calmness and anger the way he said her name makes her heart move even faster against her chest. '_H-He call me by my name..." _ Aya said her hazel eyes widen this is the first time she heard Shin say her name usually he'll call her Miss number two or little girl but right now he called her by her name she can't describe the feelings that she felt right now. Her heart fluttered it seems like she's on the cloud nine. _Should I tell him what I really feel? _ Aya thought remembering her conversation with the woman last week. She doesn't have a chance to ask her name but she will always remember all the inspirational things she said to her.

_"__**You know in every minute you are sad you lose sixty seconds of happiness." **__ The blonde haired woman said while looking at the star-filled horizon making Aya look at her. Aya wonder how the woman knows that she is sad. The blonde's presence making her feel comfortable even though they just met. _

_"I- I just can't understand my feelings you see I think I'm in love but even though I love him I'm sure he doesn't love me...I mean I felt so pathetic for falling to his constant teasing and stuffs... but I know in me...In my heart that I love him...its just that it hurts that you know that this love won't be reciprocated." Aya said as she could not control her tears and started to cry she sob even more when the woman pull her on her chest comforting her. She don't know why she was telling her problem to a stranger but at the back of her mind she trusts her._

_"__**I- I was so naive, I got lost in his game and now I can't even hold my tears when I hear his name." **__Aya said as she buried her face to Naruto's chest._

_Naruto pat her back soothingly and gently burying her chin to the younger girl, "__**You know when you give love you expect nothing in return. and even he doesn't love you back you still need to wish the best for him whether it includes you or not"**_

"Now tell me why you are acting like this tell me what's wrong with you." Shin said his voice raising up its good that there are no people loitering the hallway if so they would be watching this scene openly. "Tell me.."

"Alright I will tell you, I LOVE YOU okay! Now you know why I'm acting like this you can laugh now. You can laugh on my face." Aya said tears staining her cheeks looking up to face Shin who's wearing a very shock look on his face. After a few minutes it seems like Aya's confession sink inside his mind.

"Listen, Aya. I am not the type of man that you need I don't deserve you." Shin started but Aya cover her ears not wanting to know his reply to her confession. She needs to admit she is afraid of his rejection.

"No, I don't want to listen! Stop talking!" Aya shouted while crying covering her ears.

_**"Listen Aya I don't deserve you No man is worth your tears, and when you find the one who is, he will never let you cry."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Yay, my heart is heavy after writing this chapter how bout yah guys? Please tell me what cha think! =) Please review.

How about a sneak peak?

* * *

**"There is a girl in the mirror crying tonight and there's nothing I can say to make her feel alright."**

**"I don't know why they call it heartbreak it feels like every other part of my body is broken too."**

**"People who love each other end up reuniting. No matter how far apart they are, they will reunite in the end. Love is something that returns."**


	6. Reunited Lovers

**Disclaimer:** i do not own NARUTO the plot is inspired by another story 'Too Close, Yet so far' But all in all this story line is original.

**Authors Note:** Thank you for reviewing guys! You know who you are! =) Please continue to support this chapter.

**Direction:** Italics (Flash back)

* * *

_**"People who love each other end up reuniting. No matter how far apart they are, they will reunite in the end. Love is something that returns."**_

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**"Reunited Lovers"**

**

* * *

**

...

Shin stares at the ceiling of his room. His mind is preoccupied with the thoughts of what happen between him and Aya. He needs to admit he was a bit taken back about her confession. It was his fault why she fall in love with him at the time right now he should be happy that he made Uchiha Sasuke's daughter miserably in love with him. But his mind and his heart says otherwise.

"_What I've done?" _he thought to himself.

* * *

Aya cried herself to sleep being in love and been rejected is too much to take for her. This is her first time to be in love with someone that it hurts. Aya looked in front of mirror seeing the reflection of herself, reddish and puffy hazel eyes. She looks stupid and miserable. _**"Crying yourself to sleep just because of a guy who just rejected you Aya you shouldn't be like this."**_ Aya snapped out of her thoughts when her bestfriend and roommate Aoi barge in the bathroom. She immediately grabbed her towel to wipe the water off her face.

"Aya come on Hayate-sensei wants all the student council members on the hall earlier than expected." Aoi said frowning as she noticed her bestfriend's swollen eyes even the most stupid person in the world would know what's happening.

"Aya, tell me what's wrong." Aoi said pulling her best-friend against her for a hug. Comforting her crying friend.

The more you comforted the person the more they cry that sayings is true and Aya had proven it. Aya sobbed burying her face on her bestfriend's chest. Even though she wouldn't say why she was upset as her best friend Aoi can feel her Aya's pain.

...

* * *

Fourteen years have passed since he last saw her but Sasuke hasn't lose hope that someday he'll see Naruto again and ask him all the questions he want to ask her ever since she left him. He want to ask why she left him while she promised him she'll never leave him. He want to ask why she did not wait for him while he endured being alone and suffer behind the shadows of their past.

Sasuke grabbed the picture frame over his nightstand leaning down his back of the headboard his hand tracing the face of Naruto. Shot fourteen years ago, they look so happy, his younger version's both hands on the blonde's waist hugging her to him, his chin over her shoulder they both wearing a happy smile on their faces. Sasuke would pay his life just to bring back this moments together with Naruto. He sighed, there's to many thoughts running over his head and he can't sleep he needs air to breathe.

* * *

This is Naruto's second time to be in the park where she met her ex-boyfriend's daughter. Deep inside her she have to admit that she felt hurt, sad and betrayed. When she learned that Sasuke has a daughter he got married happily while her, she spend her entire life living in a lie living in the darkness that full's of sorrow and pretending. Maybe she got married with another man but she is not happy inside. She learned how to love her husband. But, she can't fool herself because deep inside her she still love the man who hurted her. The man who gave her _excruciating_ pain inside and out.

Naruto inhaled the fresh air of the night the gentle breeze of wind brushes her hair gently. She looked up the dark horizon. Her thoughts flying as she remember the time Sasuke and her are still together.

* * *

_Naruto is playing and twirling on her boyfriend's hair while he sleep on her lap. Its night underneath the Sakura tree, stars decorating the dark horizon. Laying over the green and soft lawn. "Naruto, stop pulling my hair." Sasuke said removing the book over his face opening his eyes to look straight on his girlfriend's cobalt orbs._

_The blonde haired girl pouted, "Hey, I'm not...I'm just brushing it with my fingers." She explained stopping her hand over her boyfriend's hair. But, Sasuke caught her hand and intertwined their hands together._

_"So, tell me what name you'll give to our first born child." Sasuke said planting a kiss on her skin upwards on her forearm. "Um.. I don't know but I like it to be __**Aya..**__Aya means colorful..Colorful means your life would be full of happiness and people who love you and if its a boy I will name Shin he will be faithful and stay on his love once." Naruto said while Sasuke frown she noticed it and frown as well._

_"What's with the frown on your face?" Naruto said in an attempt to give a poke on her boyfriend but before she could do it Sasuke caught her finger making her scowl in disappointment. He smirk, "What about we name her Sasami?" He suggested mischievously._

_Naruto frowned, "Sasami? was that even a name?." She asked thinking hard if that name is even a name stratching her head in the process. "Yes, it is to me." Sasuke answered seating up. She turned to look at the raven beside her. _

_"What if the baby is a boy?"_

_"Well it will be Sasuke Junior." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto pouted, "What do you mean by that? you think highly of yourself Sasuke."_

_"Well Naruto should we start making a baby so we could name them after me?" Sasuke said with a smirk plastered on his face._

_"Sasuke-teme, you pervert!"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke is not hallucinating its really Naruto the girl he would love forever is in front of him.

_**"People who love each other end up reuniting. No matter how far apart they are, they will reunite in the end. Love is something that returns."**_

"Sas-Sasuke."

Sasuke could only utter is the name he never mentioned fourteen years have passed. She was in front of him looking as if she did not change.

"Na-Naruto."

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

"Hahaha. The Story is becoming Tedious what do you think about this chapter guys? Please review don't forget! And yeah **please tell me really what you think! Honestly.**


	7. So Close but Still too far

**"You will never know true happiness until you have truly could and you will never understand what pain really is until you have lost it."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

He, Sasuke Uchiha can't believe what he seeing right now this is seems like a dream come true for him. Fourteen years had passed ever since he last saw her but her facial features the way she looks, her body its still the same as he could remember. Naruto, she was standing in front of him. Sapphire eyes met his onyx eyes.

_"If this is a dream please don't wake me up." _Sasuke thought as he was saving a lot of will power and courage to utter a word but whenever he open his mouth his throat felt so dry. But his silent words seems like touching Naruto he watch her walk towards him. That's when he noticed something shining on her hand. He grabbed her arm back down before she could walk away totally from him.

Sasuke lift her hand to have a closer look and when he did he feels like someone just hit him painfully on his gut.

"Y-Your married." Its not a question, the very thought of another man touching his Naruto make him want to kill, his blood boiling in anger. Naruto got married with another man living happily while he was the only one suffering and still loving her deeply.

**"When you leave me it hurts to breathe because every breath I take proves I can't live without you and trying to forget you Naruto for me is trying to remember someone you never knew." **Naruto look away, Sasuke's words is too much to take she cover her mouth to cover her sob and sniffled she needs to be strong. She needs to tell him the truth to stop this feelings from blowing out of proportion.

"So? I'm married what is it with you." Naruto said impassively her voice is cracking, trying not to cry her eyes refusing to have an eye contact with her former boyfriend she couldn't look at him and if she do. She would lose her control and cry.

"Why." Sasuke asked his bangs covering his eyes, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He knows he wouldn't like her answer but still he want to know why she got married while he stay single and wait for her even though she choose to leave him. He stay true to his word that she would be the only girl he'll love and he would come back after he save money for her dream wedding.

"Because, you left..I waited for you but you didn't come I gave you the letter I told you that I want to elope with you I waited for you to arrive on our meeting place I waited until it rains but you didn't arrive. You disappeared all of the sudden I waited for your return anxiously but you did not come. So, I decided to- to forget you and accept my husband's proposal to marry him." Naruto said making Sasuke's obsidian eyes widen spunning Naruto around to face him. His hands over her shoulders.

"I didn't get any letter Naruto." Sasuke said while Naruto turned to look up at him, her eyes saying she is not believing him. "Stop lying to me Sasuke you didn't show up so you don't need to lie." Naruto said struggling on his hold but it did not budge.

"Its true I did not get any letter.. Naruto you have to believe me.. but before I left I swear to god I left you a letter and a ring I gave it to your father. He told me if I really want to be with you and marry you I should have something to offer you. So I decided to go to America to achieve something great that when I go back I could proudly ask for your hand." Sasuke explained desperately what he was saying is true and he want Naruto to believe him.

Naruto push him away from him glaring up at Sasuke tears staining her tan cheeks, "Stop lying to me! I got nothing of your letters or rings! My father did not say anything you left me so stop.. just stop telling me lies!" the blonde haired girl crying her heart out, she did not care if she was creating a scene or she is shouting in the middle of the night but she needs to take all of her pain and tears out.

Sasuke tried to hug Naruto but she avoid the act pushing her away from him, crying. "I love you Naruto I still do." he said helplessly crying he could feel a painful hit on his heart.

"Its too late, I love you Sasuke but I'm married..." Naruto said as Sasuke couldn't do anything and just found himself seating at the lawn his both hand on his hair looking miserably.

"Its so unfair! I-I waited for you..I choose not to- I choose to be alone just to-" Sasuke said hitting the earth floor beneath him until blood pouring down his knuckles. Like Sasuke, Naruto is in pain too. She kneel down beside Sasuke hugging him in the process.

**_"Naruto, your so close but still too far..."_**

"But you need to know the truth Sasuke we have a child together..."

_"**And I believe the hardest thing in life is to let go of the ones we love."**_

_**

* * *

"**_What cha think guys? Please leave a review! =D Thank you also for those people who reviewed the previous chapter...Tell me honestly what cha think to this chapter!


End file.
